


ThotTube

by lavendertae



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sugar Daddy, Trainee Jae, camboy bri, idk what else to tag, pls don’t hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:15:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavendertae/pseuds/lavendertae
Summary: All Brian needed was a bit of extra money to be able to pay off student fees and loans.Who knew signing up to a sugar daddy website would be such a good idea?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a joke but it some how evolved. 
> 
> The JYP thingy is just to get your attention and it won’t really be a relationship as such. I’m not going to be that person.
> 
> Please don’t hate me :(((

Brian was a broke child. He already worked two jobs but the pay was shit. It’s not like he didn’t make enough to eat because he did. He just needed some extra money to pay off his college tuition so he can get his business degree.

His friend had introduced him to ThotTube a while ago. Honestly, it started off as a joke between him and his group of friends about becoming sugar babies in order to pay off their student debt. But at this point Brian was becoming desperate for money.

You see, he would have asked his parents for financial support but they weren’t in the best terms at this moment in time.

He had finally decided to come out to his parents when he went back home to visit them for the holidays and they didn’t take it too well. They stopped talking to him for the rest of his time back at home after a lecture about how disappointed they were in him.

The convenience store payed enough for food but as someone who was left to pay for an apartment on his own, it wasn’t exactly enough to pay rent let alone feed him. So that’s how he ended up working in a help room on Skype. It wasn’t a lot but he was able to pay his rent when due.

Honestly, the convenience store wasn’t even that bad. He got to see the cute blonde that came in once a week. After his weekly visit, time seemed to go by quickly and the long hours didn’t seem to be as long. The only downside was the fact he had to balance two jobs, school and a social life. 

It isn’t that bad. 

You get use to it after a while.

Brian sighed has he ran his hand through his freshly dyed purple hair. The purple haired boy quickly pressed the sign up button and began to fill in his details except the username part. He didn’t realise how difficult it was to come up with a username that no one would recognise. Normally when it came to things like this, Brian would usually just use his real name with maybe an underscore or a full stop somewhere in the middle. Maybe throw in a few numbers if it was already taken.

Somehow ‘BrianKang’ wouldn’t be a good username for a website like this. Nor would ‘brian_kang’ or ‘briankang__’ or whatever he usually used when it came to making social media accounts.

If he were to use his real name then his friends or someone he knew would surely find out about the account and he wouldn’t hear the end of it. No one needed to know what he was going to do on said website anyway.

After a while of staring at the sign up screen he finally chose a username.

_bribriisathot_

He could always change it later if he needed to anyway.

The purple haired boy quickly clicked the ‘Next’ button before he could change his mind and filled in the rest of the details the website needed.

Nickname?  
_Bribri_

Sugar daddy or sugar baby?  
_Sugar Baby_

He didn’t have enough money for himself let alone people on the internet. After that Brian finished what he needed to include and verified the account.

He watched as the page refreshed and revealed the homepage of website. Circles with a little video camera in the corner showed up in a row with the amount over views underneath. In the circles were the users profile pictures. A majority of the pictures were just users selfies. Many of them had masks covering their mouths or were covering their faces with their hands Some were winking or holding up finger hearts. While others were shirtless or weren’t covering their faces or both. Some of the pictures showed certain body parts or where just aesthetic pictures people had found online.

Underneath the row of live streams where users who appeared to have the most amount of followers. The most popular person had over 100k followers which shocked the purple haired boy.

It wasn’t the first time Brian had visited the website. In fact he’s seen it many times before after looking at it with his friends. But he’s never really explored the website himself.

He knew what this website was for and what happens on it. Usually older men (or women) went on the website in search of young people to spoil. Sometimes people went on the website in search of jacking off material since some of the livestreams included people doing dirty things. 

After a while of exploring the website and accidentally clicking on more than enough livestreams the purple haired boy decided to go to bed as it was already 2am in the morning and his first class was at 6am.

———————

He had somehow made it on time to his lesson the next morning even after ignoring his alarm and continued to sleep for another 10 minutes.

Classes went by fairly quickly as his mind was occupied with if he was really going to use the account he had created and if so what was he going to do on it. There was no way in a million years would he whip out his dick in-front on an audience online. Even if he didn’t have to show his face at all.

But what could he do if he refused to show himself to an online audience?

Lucky for Brian, the topic of said website came up at lunch before he was about to leave campus to go to start his shift at the convenience store a few blocks away.

“You know people don’t just jack off and shit on there?” Hongkyu said as he and two other boys walked with Brian to the convenience store.

“Really?” 

“Mhmm.” The silver haired male replied as the group crossed the road.

“What do they do instead then?” Yeongkyun asked.

“I dunno. It depends some people only show their hands and do stuff or just talk normally like a live show I dunno.”

“Wow and we thought Brian would be the one to become a sugar baby.” Mark joked as he slightly nudged the purple haired boy.

He stiffened slightly but tried to laugh it off.

“I’m not a sugar baby though...” Hongkyu mumbled.

“Well you do seem to know a lot about the website for someone who doesn’t use it.”

“I just do my research that’s all...”

The group of boys burst into laughter and decided to change the subject as they were saying goodbye to the purple haired boy and going their separate ways.

———————-

It had already been an hour or two already it’s not like the boy was counting down the hours and minutes or anything. 

If you were wondering, he had exactly 3 hours and 26 minutes left. But who’s really counting?

The purple haired boy was, thats for sure.

He had already stacked the shelves and cleaned the sitting area outside the store. The store was rarely busy with only a few students who visit after school for sweets or a snack, people who get home for work late and/or those who need beer or decide they want to get laid. 

Oh.

And the blond haired boy who visits once or twice a week. He made working at the convenience store worth it. Even though they’ve never really had a proper conversation before. 

Well the two have spoken to each other but does telling the boy the price and for him to have a nice day really count as a conversation?

Probably not but it’s a start.

The purple haired boy is snapped out of his thoughts as the the bell rights as the door opens. As if right on que, the blond haired boy walked into the store.


	2. Chapter 2

After the blond’s visit, time seemed to go by fairly quickly. He had bought the same things as usual, a bottle of water and a few snacks. Which he ate straight after paying for, throwing the rubbish in the bin as he left. It made the cashier wonder why the boy was always in a hurry but he will probably never know since he was too shy to say anything.

As soon as Brian got home , he changed out of his work clothes before turning on his laptop, removing the blu tack that usually covered his laptop’s webcam. Finally letting his ‘FBI agent’ see his tired face, if there even is such a thing of a person constantly watching people through their webcams. For some reason it seemed to scare the purple haired boy. He quickly typed into the search bar ‘thottube’ and pressed enter, clicking on the website and quickly filling in his login details. Brian had yet to change the profile picture from a baby blue circle but he could always change that later. He moved the cursor so it hovered over the ‘go live’ button next to his username.

“If I don’t do it now, then I’ll never have the confidence to do it again.” The purple haired boy told himself as he took a deep breath, remembering what his friends had talked about earlier.

“It’s not like anyone is going to watch it anyway…” he continued to reassure himself before moving his laptop to his bed, picking up a mask in the process. After angling the camera down so it only showed his lips and his torso, Brian quickly pressed live. He wasn’t really expecting much to happen.

‘I’ll keep it on for a minute or so and then I’ll turn it off.’ He thought to himself.

The purple haired boy stared into the camera before shaking his head, snapping him out of his trance. Brian glanced at the viewer count, the number increasing fairly quickly.  
One turned into ten and ten turned into 50. Before he knew it, 100+ people were in the chat all watching him.

“Oh my god…” the purple haired boy whispered to himself as he looked at the chat.

 

 **dxddy84** _hi baby ;)_  
**ss7n37sbg2w** _aww a newbie_  
**p.jy_72 has joined**  
**l0v3._.** _hi baby boy_  
**jude__ has joined**  
**p.jy_72** _I’ve never seen you before on here._  
**l0v3._.** _he must be new_  
**dxddy84** _yeah he’s new_  
**richb0y has joined**  
**richb0y** _Why don’t you show us your pretty face sweetie?_  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _omg his little whisper_  
**sir._** _Please tell me I’m not the only one who heard his little whisper_  
**thyrazxcv has joined**

 

“Woah… I erm.”

 

 **dxddy84** _his voice is so pretty._  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _his voice_  
**richb0y** _Baby, your voice is so pretty. Show your face for daddy?_

 

“Oh, thanks? I think?” the boy blushed as he began to fiddle with the mask he had picked up earlier. “I kinda don’t want to show my face… I can wear a mask if you want?”

 

 **uh.eee.** _Sweetie, do whatever you feel comfortable with._  
**ss7n37sbg2w** _he has such a pretty voice wow_  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _I cant get over his voice_  
**uykgnoh has joined**

 

“Ok ok. Lemme just put on my mask quickly.”  
He quickly put on the mask and angled the webcam up to his face, pushing the laptop back a little in the process.

 

 **uykgnoh** _omg his hair_  
**kihsnuyh9 has joined**  
**thyrazxcv** _your hair is so pretty~~_

 

“Thanks, I dyed it the other day.” Brian giggled as he started to play with his hair, showing the camera in the process.

 

 **kihsnuyh9** _He’s so polite._

 **pr3tend3r has joined**

**sir._** _Wow you’re pretty baby boy._

 **pr3tend3r** _It’s his first live show and he’s already on the front page_  
**FootlongSubway has joined**  
**hwannie23 has joined**  
**sir._** _Baby boy, do you take tips?_  
**thyrazxcv** _omg please_  
**uykgnoh** _I would love to tip you_  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _you’re so precious_

 

“I’m on the front page?” he asked himself, gob smacked. “I do take tips but-”

 

 _uykgnoh has tipped $10_  
_pr3tend3r has tipped $20_  
_0xtkpiq45ulaey2 has tipped $60_  
_kihsnuyh9 has tipped $37_  
_hyehye has tipped $20_  
_sir._ has tipped $70_  
_p.jy_72 has tipped $200_

 

“Woah. Oh my god.” Brian began to shake his head “That’s too much oh my god. Please don’t waste your money on me.”

 

 **c4ct8s28** _It’s fine baby boy._  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _we want to tip you_  
**sir._** _It doesn’t really make a difference to my bank account baby._  
**youngsun_ has joined**  
**uykgnoh** _normally camboys are encouraging tips_  
_p.jy_72 has tipped $95_  
**p.jy_72** _Spend it well._

 

“That’s a lot of money though….”

 

 **0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _don’t worry about it!_  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _we tip you because we want to!!_  
**yongsun_** _What do you plan on buying with all this money baby?_

 

“It will probably go towards Uni fees.”

 

 **uykgnoh** _oh my god_  
_pr3tend3r has tipped $100_  
**pr3tend3r** _what are you studying babe?_  
**0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _wow a student_

 

“I’m studying business.” The purple haired boy smiled to himself, happy that the rest of the chat were impressed with his choice of subject.

He spent another hour or so speaking about himself, answering questions that people had and talking about random things people were interested in. After a while Brian had gotten the hang of it and began to talk freely. However, he decided to end the stream at midnight since he had classes in the morning. The purple haired boy waved goodbye at his viewers, telling them goodnight and promising another stream at the same time tomorrow as he ended the show.

\-------------------------

Everything seemed to be normal as he exited his last class of the day, going to meet the other two boys so he could get work out of the way so he can go home. To say he was a little bit excited would be an understatement. Brian was extremely excited. Everyone seemed to be nice and encouraged him to speak freely about things that interested him. He had been on the front page despite it was his first time going live and had gained 2,000 subscribers to his page as well as a few private messages he had yet to open.  
While he waited, he decided to open his private messages. Many of them were praising him for his first live show and complimenting him. However, one username caught his eye.

‘p.jy_72’ 

The same person who tipped him $295, telling him to spend it well. 

The purple haired boy gasped as he quickly opened the message.

 

_Hello Bri,  
I was wondering if you were willing to make a deal/agreement with me? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you have no idea how long it took me to think of sugar daddy usernames
> 
>  
> 
> thank you for taking the time to read this!!  
> feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos <3


	3. Chapter 3

The purple haired boy’s eyes widened as he read the message over and over again, checking he read it correctly the first time. He had only gone live once and someone already wanted something more. They haven’t even seen his whole face, just the bridge of his nose and upwards.

His mind went straight to “oh they want to hook up…”. Brian cursed himself for jumping to conclusions but from the things he had heard from Hongkyu about people messaging sugar babies weren’t always the nicest. From what he had heard, people were always straight forward with what they wanted but who knows. They could just be rumors, right? Plus he didn’t have to agree with anything he didn’t want to do. He can make his own decisions. 

The purple haired boy pressed reply and began to message the man back,

_Hi!  
Thank you for the offer but if its okay could I know a bit more about what the deal is and what it would involve please? :)) _

He mentally patted himself on the back for making it sound as polite as he possible could, even going as far as adding a smiley face on the end. After hitting send he turned off  
his phone and put it in his back pocket as his friends began to walk up to him, not thinking too much about the message.

\-------------

The clock seemed to move slowly as he waited for it to turn 6pm. Nothing really happens in the convenience store where he worked, just the odd customer here and there and the mysterious blond boy who visited once a week – twice if Brian was lucky. For some reason the purple haired boy was itching to get home so he could go live. To be honest , he was surprised at how much he actually enjoyed. His bank account loved it with all the extra money he got from it. He now had over $600 to spend on food without having to scrape money together in order to feed himself or to pay for text books.

Brian was getting ready to leave as he had 5 minutes until his shift ended and the store was pretty much empty. He had been there for around 4 hours and at this point all he wanted to do was go home. The purple haired boy began to spin on the stall he was sitting on by the register, hoping it would make the clock tick faster. It wouldn’t but he can hope, right?

The bell above the door dinged causing the boy to groan as he stood up, ready to serve the man who had just walked in. He watched as the man looked around and stared at him before walking straight up to the counter. 

‘He probably wants cigarettes..’ Brian thought to himself.

“What can I get you, sir?” 

The man looked like he was in his 40’s with jet black hair that was spiked up. He was wearing sunglasses and had a card in his hand.

“Nothing from there. I was wondering if you were interested in joining an entertainment company and becoming an idol?” The man asked as he played with the card in his hand.

“I’ve never really thought about it to be honest…”

“Well, you already look like an idol.”

“Oh. Er.. thanks? I think?” 

It came out more like a question rather than a genuine answer to the man’s comment. To say Brian was a little bit flustered would be an understatement.

“Doesn’t it take ages to train an idol and anyway I cant dance for shit so….” The purple haired boy continued with pink dusting his cheeks.

“Well you can always learn to dance?” The man asked as he began to lean on the counter.

“I dunno, Sir. The dance teacher would probably quit after a few lessons if they taught me.” He answered honestly, flashbacks to where his friends had asked him to learn some dance that he can barely remember the name of coming back to him.

The black haired man laughed making Brian smile to himself, proud that he made the stranger laugh.

“Can you play an instrument?” The stranger asked after laughing.

“Yeah, I can play the guitar but-”

“Perfect.” The man cut him off and slid him a card. “Im creating a band at the moment so have a think and if you’re interested call this number. There’s no dancing involved. I promise.”

The stranger winked as Brian picked up the card and had a look.

“Oh by the way, may I ask your name in case you do call?” 

‘I shouldn’t give him my name if he decided to look me up and finds the livestreams..’ he thought to himself.

“Oh erm Younghyun.” The purple haired boy blurted out.

“Younghyun..?”

“Kang. Younghyun Kang.” Brian smiled at the man as he nodded and began to walk away.

“I hope I get to hear from you soon Younghyun Kang, it would be a pity for a pretty face like yours to go to waste.”

And he with that the man left the store leaving the purple haired boy confused.

He looked down at the card reading ‘JYP Entertainment’ in the top left hand corner along with contact details for auditions once more before putting it safely in the front pocket of his backpack, ready to leave the convenience store. For the first time in his 17 years of life, the purple haired boy considered becoming an idol or even trying to audition for an entertainment company. There’s no guarantee that he’ll pass but it’s always worth a try.

\------

Once he got, home, Brian ordered pizza. It was a decision he made on the walk home from the convenience store and he hasn’t had it for ages, so why not. Also he actually has money to order pizza for once.

The purple haired boy sat quietly on his bed cross legged while putting on his mask, ready to click the ‘go live’ button in the top right hand corner of the site. People slowly entered the live chat, 10s turning into hundreds and hundreds turning into thousands. The pizza wouldn’t be there for another half an hour or so. He had time to talk for a while.

“Hellooo!” the boy greeted as he waved at the web cam in front of him.

**n00wgn4s has joined**

**richb0y** _Baby boy, you’re back!_

“Yes, I’m back but I cant stay for long since I just ordered pizza.”

 **0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _omg his little wave_

 **n00wgn4s** _he’s so precious wtf_

 **sir._** _How was your day sweetie?_

 **thyrazxcv has joined**

“My day was good! It was a bit weird though… How was your day?”

 **thyrazxcv** _I’m glad you had a good day <3 mine just got better since you’re here _

**uykgnoh** _you seem familiar ngl_

 **0xtkpiq45ulaey2** _How was it weird baby?_

The purple haired boy began to tell those watching about his day at work and the visit from the guy with the sunglasses and jet black hair and answering any questions people had within reason.

After 40 minutes or so, he checked the time.

‘The pizza should be here by now…’ he thought to himself as he began to frown.

“For those asking about the audition thing, I’ll call them tomorrow but please don’t expect anything. I’m not going to say which company it is cause I need to have some secrets, right?” The boy smiled behind his mask, “Anyway, I have to go now since my pizza will be here any minute now. Thank you so much for the tips and keeping me company while I wait for my pizza! Bye bye!”

He waved enthusiastically until the screen went black with the text ‘this live show has ended’ appearing in the center. His pizza arrived a few minutes after the live show and he had decided to go to bed after eating it. Planning to call the company as soon as he woke up.

\------

 **_“Good morning, JYP Entertainment. How may I help you?”_ ** a woman answered the phone. She sounded fed up already and it was only 8:30am.

“Oh er- hi. I-i was erm given a card yesterday afternoon with this number on.” His stutter didn’t help hide the fact that he was nervous.

**_“Oh would you like an audition?”_ **

“Yes please. If that’s okay.”

**_“Of course it’s okay. May I ask for your name?”_ **

Brian let go the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Younghyun Kang?”

 **_“Oh, Mr Kang! Mr Park said you would call when he got back yesterday. The next audition is two weeks today. Is that okay?”_ ** The woman suddenly sounded excited.

“Yes, thank you.”

**_“It’s no problem Mr Kang. Mr Park is looking forward to your audition.”_ **

“Thank you, bye.”

**_“Goodbye.”_ **

The purple haired boy waited for the woman to hang up before putting his phone down. He had two weeks to prepare something to audition with and it didn’t help that he was late for school.


	4. Chapter 4

He made it

He actually passed the audition somehow.

Don’t ask how he did it but he did.

It’s been around two weeks since Brian had done his audition and had passed straight away. According to the staff who worked at the company it was rare for the CEO to pass someone just from looking at them. As soon as the now faded purple haired boy walked into the room, the man who he had met at the convenience store looked up from the papers in front of him and gave Brian a reassuring smile. The same man gave him a lot of compliments. They were things he wasn’t used to hearing from another man. He was constantly being called things like beautiful or pretty et cetera, et cetera.

It turns out that the stranger from the convenience store is the CEO of JYP Entertainment and is now his new boss. Or so he had been told by the other boys he shared a dorm with. Which wasn’t what he was expecting. Honestly, the purple haired boy didn’t really know what he was expecting, he just thought he was some random guy who worked for  
the company.  
\--

Despite telling the man at the convenience store that he was terrible at dancing , he was still put on the dance crew with Wonpil, one of the guys he shared a dorm with, and 3 or 4 other boys. Now he had to show what they have been learning for the past few days to the CEO and it didn't exactly go well..

They had all messed up, Brian more than the others. 

He began to scolding each boy one by one until he got to Brian. Honestly, the purple haired boy didn’t know the names of the other boys in the crew. Well other than Wonpil so he was kind of glad to hear them for the first time even though he was ignoring everything Mr. Park was saying.

“And Younghyun-”

“You know I can’t dance! I told ages ago..” The purple haired boy whined.

He knew he was probably going to get told off more or something for interrupting the CEO but who cares? He was frustrated and angry at not only himself but the taller man standing opposite him. Why was he put on a dance crew when he’s had no previous experience when it came to dancing? Yes, trainees had to go to dance lessons and what not but he was on a dance crew for some reason.

Brian looked towards the other boys who’s eyes widened and stared at the boy who was brave enough to cut the CEO off and interrupt him.

“I know. You’re doing well, don’t worry about it.” The older man reached out to caress the boy’s cheek and stroking it with his thumb a few times before turning to the other boys again.

“I expect better teamwork from you lot and improvement. Younghyun isn’t as experienced as the rest of you so make sure he’s following along well.”

He began to walk towards the door and relief rushed over the boys as they went to pick up their bottles of water, ready to leave . 

“Oh yeah, could Wonpil and Younghyun please see me in my office when you’re all done.”

The boys whipped their heads around to the voice to see the man with jet black hair walking out of the room. 

“What the…” Brian muttered to himself, confused as be began to touch his cheek.

He was feeling both grossed out and confused at the same time as his mind replayed what happened a few seconds ago.

“What the fuck. How comes we get scolded and Younghyun doesn’t?” One of the boys asked, throwing his water bottle on the floor.

Brian just shrugs as he picks up his stuff, glad that practice was over.

“Wait, isn’t Younghyun the guy who passed the audition 5 minutes after he walked into the room?” the tall boy asked.

“No it was like 5 seconds. Apparently JYP kept giving him heart eyes.” Seungmin laughed.

“He also wants to see him in his office.” Jackson began to wiggle his eyebrows at Brian who just rolled his eyes

“Ew no!” The boy pulled a disgusted face, “Anyway, Wonpil has to come too…”

“Oh my god! What happens if he becomes the boss’ fuck toy or something?” a boy who’s voice Brian couldn’t recognize joined the conversation.

They whole room erupted into laughter as the purple haired boy huffed and walked out of the room.

\----

Instead of storming off to the CEO’s office on his own, Brian decided to wait outside of the practice room for Wonpil. He didn’t like the idea of walking into JYP’s office on his own. Plus Wonpil was his team mate? Member? Person he shared a dorm with? 

Honestly, he didn’t know what then brown haired boy was to him. The only thing he knew was that he was a year or so younger than him.

Oh and that he can dance well.

“Oh, you waited?” The brown haired boy snapped Brian out of his thoughts.

“Yeah. I didn’t really want to walk to JYP’s office on my own.” The older boy confessed as the two began to walk.

The younger boy giggled as he began to swing his bag.

“It’s weird…” Wonpil began while staring forward.

“Huh? What’s weird?” the purple haired boy turned his head to give the boy a concerned look.

“That we live together and in the same crew but we’ve never really talked.” The brunette shrugged as he continued to swing his bag.

“Oh yeah… I don’t know why we haven’t…” 

“You’re really cool though, hyung.” The younger boy confessed, “Wait can I call you hyung or-”

“It’s fine, I don’t mind.” Brian chuckled as he looked forward.

“Honestly though. You’re really cool like you’re the only person who has talked back or interrupted JYP.”

“I told him I couldn’t dance from the beginning so he knows that I can’t…”

“Oh… you two must be really close then..”

“We’re not. Trust me. I didn’t even know he was the CEO until you and Sungjin hyung were talking about it.”

The brunette burst into laughter.

“Seriously? Oh my god.”

Brian nodded and began to smile to himself.

“Wait, you do know that idols have to sing and dance and maybe act, right? What were you expecting when you auditioned?”

“Honestly, I don’t know. I told him that I couldn’t dance but he asked if I could play an instrument and I was like yeah so maybe a band I don’t know….” The purple haired boy shrugged as he answered.

“Oh my god! Really? What to you play?”

“Guitar.”

“Wow you’re like Sungjin hyung and Jae hyung!”

“Jae hyung..?”

“You know Jae..?” The brunette looked at the older who gave him a blank look. “The guy with blond hair?”

 _‘It surely couldn’t be the blonde boy from the convenience store… no of course not’_ Brian thought to himself.

Brian didn’t realise that they were standing outside the office until Wonpil stopped to knock. They heard a faint ‘ come in’ and the purple haired boy followed the younger into the room. There were already two boys sitting infront of the big desk towards the back of the room. He recognised one of the boys , Sungjin, since he always seemed to be at his and Wonpil’s dorm. But the other boy seemed familiar. 

It wasn’t until he whipped his head around as they got closer to the seats set up infront of the desk that it dawned on Brian who this ‘Jae hyung’ person was. It was the boy from the convenience store. He mentally cursed himself for the fact that they’ve been living together for two or so weeks and he hadn’t realized sooner.

His heart started beating twice as fast when he realized the only seat left was the one next to the blond boy as Wonpil had taken the seat closest to Sungjin.

“Ah, you made it Younghyun.”

The other boys turned to look at Brian as he nodded quietly.

“Well, the reason I asked you all to come here is because I know you all play instruments. Correct?” The man with jet black hair asked as his eyes scanner over the 4 boys.

A mix of mhmm and yes filled the room.

“Well, I want to create JYP Entertainment’s first band. And you four seem like good candidates for the band. Sungjin-ssi, you have a nice voice and are able to play guitar, Wonpil-ssi you are able to play keyboard and Jaehyung and Younghyun you two can play guitar.”

“Three guitarists isnt going to work though. We would need a bassist surely..?” The blond boy spoke up.

“Exactly. That’s what I need you and Younghyun to decide, Jaehyung. Once you figure out who’s going to play bass between you, let me know and we can start preparing. In the meantime, we are going to move you four into a dorm so you’re able to get to know each other better while we look for a drummer. Any questions?” 

Silence filled the room.

“No? Okay good. Start getting your things together and we will try to move you in together as soon as possible.”

And with that the four boys were dismissed. Brian didn’t miss the way how Wonpil clung onto the oldest boy after they walked out of the office, leaving him and the blond boy to walk together.

“So a band, huh?” The purple tried to break the awkward silence between the two.

“I don’t want to play the bass.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to be a bassist.” 

The purple haired stared at the blond boy with a confused look on his face.

“Well yeah we both play guitar and-”

“No I play guitar and you’re a bassist.”

 _When did blond boy from the convenience store become such a dickhead?_ Brian thought to himself.

“Well, I thought we were suppose to talk about it between us. Plus, whats wrong with being a bassist? They’re pretty cool…”

The blond boy stopped walking and stared at the younger boy blankly.

“No one wants to be a bassist, kid. They’re usually the least popular member of the band.”

“So you would want me to be the least popular member..?”

“I never said that.”

“But you said bassists are usually the least popular member and you want me to be the bassist.”

“Yeah and?” The blond boy shrugged and walked off.

“WHAT IF I DON’T WANT TO BE A BASSIST?” The younger of the two yelled after the blond boy.

Brian huffed as he ran after the older boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things happen really quickly in this chapter so I'm sorry for that. It's just to move the plot along a bit. It's going to slow down again next chapter so prepare for angst I guess lmao


	5. Chapter 5

After a vocal lesson, the purple haired boy was allowed to go back home to the dorm. For the first time in what seemed like ages, Brian was alone as the others were out at practice or something – he hasn’t memorized the other boy’s schedules yet even though they were on their shared fridge. One thing he did know was that he was alone and they wouldn’t be coming home anytime soon.

It had been a few weeks since he last streamed since he always came home extremely tired or had school in a few hours so he didn’t both going live. However, he had an hour or so before the others came home so he decided it was a nice time to go live. He turned on his laptop and looked for his mask. When it finally loaded up, he typed in the website URL and logged into the website, deciding to delete his search history after the live show just in case anyone used his laptop after.  
The purple haired boy put on his mask and clicked ‘go live’, watching the number of viewers increase.

The chat quickly filled with hellos and I missed you’s.

“Hi! It’s been a long time, hasn’t it?” His smile being hidden behind the mask he was wearing.

“I’m sorry I haven’t been streaming lately. I’ve been really busy with school and work.”

He smiled to himself as he began to answer questions and tell those who were watching his livestream about school.

The sound of a door slamming shut filled the apartment followed by a loud ‘Younghyun?’ causing said boy to go quiet. Panic flashed across the boys face and he turned to look at his closed bedroom door.

“Shit…” Brain muttered to himself as he muted the microphone on his laptop and pushed the laptop away.

He quickly took off his mask as he unfolded his legs and scrambled off the bed , knocking the screen up accidentally in the process with his foot. Throwing the mask onto the floor, Brian ran out of the room

 **thyrazxcv** _Did everyone see that?_

 **youngsun_** _Omfg he’s pretty_

 **pr3tend3r** _He accidentally exposed himself lmao. This has made my day lmao_

 **Hwannie23** _Did anyone get a screenshot??? I didn’t see his face properly…_

 **p.jy_72** _Interesting._

 **uykgnoh** _Holy shit_

 **kihsnuyh9** _I kinda feel bad. It seems like he does this in secret and he was worried about getting caught. Poor baby :(_

 **sir._** _**@kihsnuyh9** is right. We shouldn’t bring it up unless he says something. Poor boy. _

\-----

“Yeah?” The purple boy asked as he walked into the living area of their shared dorm.

“Have you thought about it?” The blond asked.

“About what..?”

“The bass thing.”

“I thought you already decided that you wanted me to bass.”

“Oh so you do want to be bass. Sweet.”

“No, no I don’t. I want to play guitar.”

“But you said you wanted to play bass.”

“No, I said that you decided that you wanted me to play bass.”

“Yeah..?”

“That’s not I want. I want to play guitar.”

“You’re starting to sound like a child.”

“ No im not.”

“Yes you are.” The blond walked into the kitchen area to get a glass of water.

“No I do not.”

He sighed and placed the glass down.

“ _That’s not I want. I want to play guitar!_ ” The older boy exclaimed in the highest pitch he could manage with a pout on his face, “Sound familiar?”

“I don’t sound like that!” The purple haired boy exclaimed.

“ _I don’t sound like that!_ ” Jae mocked as he picked up the glass of water and walked past Brian.

“I don’t!”

“ _I don’t!_ " The older boy mocked before entering the room next to Brian and Wonpil’s room.

Brian huffed and walked back to his room, remembering he forgot to end the liveshow. Panicking, he covered the webcam with his hand and ended the liveshow, praying no one heard the conversation between with him and the blond boy.

\----

“Have you guys decided then?” Sungjin asked as he tuned his guitar. The group of boys were currently sitting around the practice room since they had been told they had to get to know one another by some man Brian hadn’t seen before.

“We would have last night if Younghyun wasn’t being such a brat…”

“How was I being a brat?!” Brian exclaimed 

“ _I want to play guitar!_ ”

“Oh my god! I don’t sound like that!”

“ _Oh my god! I don’t sound like that!_ ”

“I don’t! Wonpil, do I sound like that?”

The brown haired boy shrugged causing Jae to burst into laughter.

“ _Wonpil, do I sound like that?_ ”

“It’s not funny! I don’t sound like that.” 

“You had to ask someone else if you really do sound like this so are you that sure you don’t sound _like this_?”

“I wanted him to back me up.” 

“Can you guys please just decide already, it isn’t that difficult…” Wonpil pleaded.

“Okay then. Younghyun is playing bass.”

“What why?”

“Because I’m older than you and I’ve been here longer.” 

“And?”

“So I get to play guitar..?”

“That’s not fair-”

“Life isn’t fair. You’re playing bass, end of conversation.”

“What a dick…” Brian muttered to himself as he picked up his water bottle.

“You know I can hear you?” The blond asked with a smirk as he walked over to the other side of the room.

The purple haired boy huffed and threw the bottle of water, hitting the taller boy in the back. Brian watched as the boy turned around and picked the water bottle up. His eyes were narrowed and cold as he stared back at the owner of the water bottle. Brian gulped.

“Younghyun!” Sungjin exclaimed, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

“Why are you being a little shit?” Jae asked as he threw the water bottle at Brian, hitting him in the shoulder.

“You aren’t listening to me.” 

The blond laughed dryly and began to walk back across the room to where Brian was.

“I dunno, Younghyun-ssi. I’ve been listening to every stupid thing that has come out of your mouth.”

“Guys, that’s enough.” Sungjin tried.

Jaehyung’s chocolate coloured eyes stared into Brian’s who was shifting uncomfortably.

The purple haired boy was speechless as the blond got closer, their foreheads almost touching. If this was 4 or 5 weeks ago, he would have loved the idea of the tall blond boy being so close to him. However, within two or so days Brian has began to dislike the boy, annoyed that he fell for the blond haired boy who use to visit him in the convenience store almost every week. 

Said boy decided it would be fun to push Brian. Quickly, the purple haired boy grabbed onto the taller boy’s shirt in an attempt to save himself from falling, pulling Jae down with him in the process.

The door of the practice room and the man who walked in gave the boys on the floor a glace before going to leave the room again.

“Boys, go to Mr Park’s office. He’ll deal with you.” The man sighed as he walked out of the practice room , leaving the four boys on their own.

The taller boy got off of Brian and began to walk towards the door, the others following closely.

\---

Sungjin and Wonpil made sure they sat in between the two boys in attempt to prevent any further arguments.

“I heard two of you were fighting in the practice room. Am I correct?”

The room fell silent causing JYP to sigh.

“I honestly do not want to sit here and tell you off as if you were 6 year olds. You know better. Well I thought you did at least.” He looked at each boy individually before continuing, “I wasn’t expecting for you all to get along right away. I was expecting a few arguments and what not. But you cant continue to hit each other. It wont be tolerated, do I make myself clear?”

All four boys nodded, their heads hanging low and staring at their laps.

“Okay, good. I guess while you’re here, I should ask what were you arguing about exactly?”

“Well,” 

Brian looked up as the blond began to speak, curious whether or not he would tell the truth of what really happened. His palms began to sweat as he remembered everything that happened in the practice room. Would they get kicked out of the band? Or the company? 

No.

He wouldn’t do that, would he?

“We were arguing about who would play the bass. So I suggested Younghyun plays the bass since he’s younger but he wasn’t being reasonable.”

“Is that true, Younghyun?”

Said boy nodded quietly, scared to lift his head up in case he would be shouted at or something.

“What would you like to play then, Younghyun?”

“Guitar.”

“Ok, I see.” The man with the jet black hair gave Brian a reassuring smile before turning to the second oldest, “Well Jaehyung, if you’re so concerned about who should play the bass then you should be the band’s bassist. Now you boys can go back to practice.”

Wonpil and Sungjin thanked him for sorting out the argument before following the other boys back to the practice room.

\---

Jae had left the room quickly with Brian following closely. 

“Are you ok with being the bassist?” The purple haired asked cautiously, trying to make conversation.

“What do you think?” The blond boy spat, trying to ignore the younger.

“I’m sorry…”

“Are you though? Are you really?”

“Yeah I-”

“I cant believe I thought that he would take my side when he clearly favors you. You’ve been here for what? 3 weeks? Maybe more? And he thinks the sun shines out of your ass. I’ve been here for ages and he’s only really given a shit about me.”

“He doesn’t thin-”

“He does, trust me. You get away with everything when it comes to him. You talk back to him, he strokes your cheek . You mess up , he tells you its okay. He askes you what you want and he’ll give it to you.”

“No he doesn’t.”

“You wanted to play guitar so he made me play bass to keep you happy. Everyone keeps saying theres something going on between you two-”

“There’s nothing going on between us two I swe-”

The blond stopped walking and stared at the younger boy.

“You know, I ignored it for a while but you’re probably his fuck toy or his sugar baby. That’s why you’re in the company, right? You probably sucked his dick or something and he let you become a trainee here. You’re going to step on everyone else to get what you eventually.”

“I’m not, I wanted to be your friend-”

“And I don’t want to be your friend so stop talking to me. The only reason I put up with you is because we live together and are in the same lineup.” With that the blond walked down to corridor to the practice room.

Brian stood in the middle of the corridor, feeling numb. He wanted to shout out to the older boy. To tell him he was wrong and it was nothing like that but all the words died in his throat. He felt a tightening in this throat as hot tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

“Younghyun, why are you standing here- oh my god are you okay?” Sungjin asked with a concerned look on his face, watching as the younger boy’s bottom lip quivered.

Gut-wrenching sobs tore through his body as the older boy gathered the purple haired boy into his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a few days since it was decided that the blond would be the bassist of the band and Jae still wouldn’t talk to the purple haired boy. To say Brian was a little bit hurt was a huge understatement. They went from talking to each other kinda normally to the blond pretending that he didn’t exist and it hurt. It hurt really bad.

Brian had just began a livestream to take his mind off of the blond or maybe even get a few things off of his chest. He waited patiently for a few hundred people to join the live chat before saying hello and waiting for someone to ask him a question or give him something to talk about.

“My roommates aren’t home so feel free to ask me anything or tell me about your day!” 

“Baby boy! It’s been a while, what have you been doing recently?” The boy read aloud quickly processing what he had been asked.

“Recently..... Oh! I decided recently that I wanted to play the bass so I’ve been doing that in my spare time when I’m not at school or working.” 

He had quit his job the minute he got into the company but they wouldn’t know that. The purple haired boy smiled sweetly at the camera and skimmed through the comments in the chat.

“Are you going to change the hair colour soon? I love your purple hair baby but it seems high maintenance and you’ve been very busy at the moment. They also put a heart I don’t know if that means you want a heart too or.. I guess I will give you one tooo.” 

 

“Hmm..” The boy ran through his faded purple hair, “ I’ve been thinking of dying it darker but I dunno I would have to see what the comp- er my boss would think. What colour do you guys think would suit me?”

Loads of suggestions from the viewers came through. Some wanted him to have a natural colour like black or dark brown while others wanted him to dye his hair pink or blue. 

The livestream when on for a while before the purple haired boy decided it was time to call it a night since the other boys would be coming home soon.

————————————-

The boys had practice first thing before going to school. It was weird since the purple haired boy was used to running to the company building from school so he was on time for practice. Of course it wasn’t only time they were practicing today so he would still need to run from school to get there on time.

Mr Park had been adamant on the boys rehearsing more since he believed there was tension between the five of them. Which wasn’t exactly true.

Brian got on well with everyone.  
Well everyone except the blond. But what’s new? Every time he saw the blond his heart started hurt as everything he said came back to him. So he tries to stay out of his way as much as possible incase of annoying him more.

They hadn’t really spoken properly so Brian had decided to be the bigger person and greet the older boy when he finally emerged from the bathroom.

“Good morning hyung!” the purpled haired boy greeted with the biggest smile he could manage.

Instead of saying it back or returning the smile, the elder turned around with a small smile that almost seemed...evil? mean? What ever it was it didn’t seem very friendly.

“I heard you on the phone to your friend the other night where you said you were learning how to play bass. I knew you would eventually.” The blond smirked before picking up his guitar case and leaving the room, leaving Brian speechless.

The younger pouted as he picked up his bass and backpack before following the rest of the boys out of the dorm.

————————

The walk there didn’t take that long since the company was just 20 minutes or so away. However, it did make it a little bit more challenging carrying equipment. 

By the time they had arrived JYP was already waiting for them inside the practice room.

“Younghyun, why do you have a bass? I thought it was decided that Jaehyung was the bands bassist.” The man asked with a confused look on his face.

“Yeah.”

“And you have a bass because..?”

“I want to play bass.” It came out quieter than he had hoped but it could be heard as the room was dead silent.

“Well if that’s what you want then I don’t see a problem with that.” The man gave him a reassuring smile before instructing the boys to start practicing as he left the room.

The blond would surely like him a little bit more now since he gave up his position as guitarist to become a bass player for him, right?

“You’re welcome.” The purple haired boy smiled at the older boy with was tuning his guitar.

He didn’t look up or anything. 

“You’re welcome!” He repeated a little bit louder than before.

The boy finally looked up 

“For what?” He asked looking annoyed.

“I’m learning bass so you don’t have to.”

“So?”

“So? What do you mean so?”

“It’s not like I asked you to do it or anything.” The blond replied with a blank look on his face.

For the first time since joining the company, Brian felt his blood start to boil. He had never taken his anger out on any of the boys before as he usually bottled it up until he got home where he would end up crying in frustration. But this time it was different .

“Why can’t you be nice to me for once? All you ever seem to do is fucking belittle me or make fun of me?” The purple haired boy began as he raised his voice slightly.

The boy in front of his just started at him with a blank expression on his face.

“I JUST WANT TO BE YOUR FRIEND. THATS ALL I WANT.” 

Tears of frustration began to fall and the elder looked shocked but Brian didn’t care.

“I’m willing to give up everything and start from scratch just so you can be happier.”

“Younghyun, I-.”

The purple haired boy pushed past the elder and walked out of the room.

——-  
He found himself back at the dorm. He kicked his shoes off and went to bed throwing his backpack on the floor as slid under the covers.

It was so warm and he was exhausted from crying - which he mentally kicked himself for crying in front of the blonde.

He was almost asleep when the door slammed, making the purple haired boy jump.

“Younghyun..?” 

It was obvious who is was so he screwed his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Hadn’t he done enough already?

The door opened and light filled the small room.

“Younghyun..? Oh you’re asleep... I guess it would be easier to say this now but you won’t be able to hear it because you’re asleep. It could be like a practice run, right? If it sounds shitty i have time to change it and - i’m just talking to myself wow ok.” the older boy took a deep breath before starting. “We knew each other before you joined JYP didn’t we? You were the purple cutie that worked the cash register at that convenience store round the corner. I use to well i still buy snacks from there even when i’m not suppose to. To be honest I was surprised that you ended up joining the company. I don’t know why I was so surprised you have the face for it and you’re talented so. This is too long... I guess what I mean to say is that I’m sorry for being a douchebag. I have reasons but it would probably work better if you could hear me explain them to you-“

“I’m listening.” The purple haired boy opened his eyes and stretched.

“How long have you been awake?”

“The whole time.”

“Why didn’t you stop me?” 

“Because i didn’t want to talk to you. Duh.”

“Oh.. I guess i should tell you huh?”

“Mhmm”

The purple haired boy scooted over and patted the space next to him, signalling the blonde to sit lay under the covers. Don’t ask why but for some reason he was being nice to the elder even after everything he couldn’t bring himself to be horrible to him. If anyone asked, the dorm was cold and he was worried about him getting ill or something..? It seemed like a good excuse in the younger boy’s head.

“Well I guess it started when you joined the company. It sounds stupid but I was worried you would point me out to JYP and tell him or the staff about the snacks for some reason.” The blonde explained as he turned to lay on his side so he could see the younger.

“Is that it?” Brian was shocked. The cutie blondie from the convenience store hated him because he thought he would snitch. 

Why would he snitch? He had learnt from a young age that snitches ended up in ditches so he stayed out of things that weren’t his business.

“Nah. It annoyed me that you’re always let off with stuff that we were punished for and that JYP favoured you I guess. Now that I think about it, it isn’t really you’re fault. I guess it was easier to hate you than the boss. Again I’m sorry.”

Brian smiled sleepily at the older who had reached over to brush the hair out of the younger’s eyes.

“I’m glad you came to the company though. JYP finally started to prioritise is over the idol trainees for the first time and because of you we will actually be able to debut. So thank you.” Jae smiled sweetly at the half asleep boy in front of him.

“I accept your apology.” The boy mumbled sleepily.

“Thank you, it means a lot”. Jae whispered.

The blond continued to stroke and play with the younger’s hair for a little bit longer before deciding that it was probably best he left the boy alone.

“I’m going to leave you in peace now...”

“Nonono please stay. You’re warm and it feels nice when you stroke my hair.” The boy moves closer to the elder to prove a point and buried his shirt.

The blonde hummed while playing with the younger’s hair and wrapped his spare arm around the purple haired boy. 

The other boys were shocked to find the pair who seemed to hate each other wrapped in each others arms and sleeping peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this chapter!! there is more to come and this isn’t the end, it’s just the first lot of angst lmao.
> 
> thank you to my bby alex for asking me about the fic all the time and i’m sorry it took me so long to update 💜
> 
> feel free to leave a kudos and/or comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!
> 
> Idk when the next chapter will be posted so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I guess it depends on whether or not people actually like it.
> 
> There’s probably some mistakes but i’ll read through it tomorrow
> 
> ❤️


End file.
